


Help Finding a Story, As a Short Story

by Knighthawk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa, F/F, Omega!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knighthawk/pseuds/Knighthawk
Summary: It's a request for help finding a couple of fics cloaked in a story with a couple heavy dashes of truth.





	Help Finding a Story, As a Short Story

Clarke flexed her fingers and rolled her head from side to side, producing a satisfying crackle and pop, before touching fingertips to keyboard. A look of grim determination in her blue eyes, illuminated by the glow of the computer screen. This was her last hope.

"_Greetings, fellow Clexa fans_...? No, that sounds like I'm greeting an alien race," she muttered with frustration, deleting the line and starting over again. "_Hello there, I'm posting this because I'm hoping someone can help me_. Yes, that's much better. _I'm looking for two stories. Well, technically I was looking for eight stories but I found six on my own after going through my account history, my tablet history and my browser history all the way back to July_," she said before her brow furrowed slightly, making a mental note to clear her browser history in case Lexa decided to check it for whatever reason. "Focus, Clarke. Ok. _After numerous hours scouring various search history and trying different search combinations in Ao3 and Google, I haven't been successful in finding these two stories. Why haven't I been able to, you ask? Let's just say setting one of the main devices you connect to Ao3 on to privacy browser and never turning it off is ill-advised, but I'm getting off topic-”_

Story number one:

Omegaverse. Lexa is an alpha, Clarke is an omega. Working to form an alliance between their people. Even though Clarke has done so much for her people, they only see her for her status. An omega. Which means small rations and meagre supplies. Whilst working to build the alliance but hating how she's treated among her own people, she retreats to the grounders where omegas are protected and treated with respect and care. Even Indra is nice-ish to Clarke. One of the Arkers threatens to kill Lexa with a gun but Clarke gets between them. Later in the story that same alpha tries to force Clarke to submit. Clarke ends up getting something called 'omega fever' when she forces herself to stay at Camp Jaha/Arkadia/the Ark despite the mistreatment and abuse, that no one on the Ark has even heard of before, but the grounders have and Clarke recovers a day later after Lexa comes for her and takes her back to her camp. Also, Murphy is an omega and is the lowest on the totem pole so it regularly beaten.

Story number two:

Another omegaverse. Lexa is an alpha, Clarke is an omega. Clarke asks for/Lexa gives Clarke her shirts with her scent on them for comfort (and to get through her heat, which she spends alone). Then when Lexa goes into rut and leaves camp but not before Clarke gives her a package and tells her not to open it until she makes camp for the night. The package turns out to be Clarke’s underwear from her heat and the pheromones nearly knock Lexa out. When Raven and Anya find out from their respective sources they both laugh their asses off.

“_Both of these stories are rather lengthy and multi-chapter. Please help me find them so I can read them again and again. If you don’t know either of these stories, stick around until someone does because they’re awesome and you should read them as well.”_

Clarke tapped the final full stop with a dramatic flourish and leaned back in her chair to read what she’d typed, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She didn’t like asking for help like this. It was a matter of pride at admitting her shortcomings. She’d seen other people post such requests and read a majority of them, finding them to be a potential trove of undiscovered stories she hadn’t even thought to look for. Tales she could fall asleep to or look forward to waking up to in the morning before she had to face the day. “Ok, now to post it and hope for the best,” she said nervously as she clicked the button and sighed. “And it’s out there,” she muttered, taking a moment to digest it. Her nose twitched and a frown started to make its way across her face before she gasped her horror, realisation and disgust, shooting an accusing look at the far-too-innocent dog in the corner. “Pauna!”

The dog looked to the side guiltily, refusing to make eye contact.

Clarke sniffed again and lurched out of her chair with a cry of dismay, throwing open a window as she gagged. “Oh, spirits, Pauna! Out! Lexa!”

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa called from the home gym.

“Get Pauna’s leash! Someone needs to do their business!” Clarke said accusingly, hustling the sulking dog out. But not before casting one last glance at the glowing computer screen on her way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far. If you know of any Facebook Clexa fanfic groups where this sort of stuff can be posted, please let me know in the comments. I've already put in a request to join the closed group "Archive of Our Own (AO3) Writers" on Facebook but it's been pending for a few days now and doesn't seem very specific to this fandom. If you know either of these stories, please tell me. If you know any similar stories, I might be interested in those too.


End file.
